


oh, the devil has plans for you

by moonlightcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Possible deaths mentioned but it's all very vague, Set before Siren first showed up on Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: She wasn’t always like this, the ground didn’t tremble below her feet and buildings didn’t crumble when she opened her mouth. She wasn’t always a monster.She once wasDinah Laurel Lance, an ordinary girl with hopes and dreams and afamily.But the universe had different plans for the girl with hope in her eyes, joy in her soul, and love in her heart.





	oh, the devil has plans for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Control, Hold Me Down, Gasoline & Young God (all by halsey) on repeat so I might suggest listening to at least one of those while you read this.
> 
> enjoy and please leave comments & kudos when you're done!! even the simplest thing makes my day!

She wasn’t always like this, the ground didn’t tremble below her feet and buildings didn’t crumble when she opened her mouth. She wasn’t always a monster. 

She once was _Dinah Laurel Lance_ , an ordinary girl with hopes and dreams and a _family_. 

But the universe had different plans for the girl with hope in her eyes, joy in her soul, and love in her heart.

And the universe tore her apart. 

First, it took her father, and with him, it took her joy. Next, it took her mother, and with her, it took her hope. And finally, it took her fiancé, and with him, it took her love. 

And so the girl with so much light inside her was left in the dark. 

She tried to keep her head above water, but the universe wanted to drown her, and the universe always gets what it wants. 

The universe doesn’t want _Dinah Laurel Lance_ , the girl who never stepped on flowers or the woman who wanted to save the world. So she becomes someone else, _something_ else.

And the universe helps her.

It gives her a voice and lets her show the world what she can really do. 

No will ever hurt her again. 

 

Earth two never had a chance, it’s been crumbling slowly for years. 

She’s known this, so at her first opportunity to leave, she takes it, but with it comes a deal. 

She calls it freedom, but she knows it the exact the opposite. 

 _Don’t you know not to make deals with the devil?_ A voice inside her screams when she agrees. 

She ignores it.

 

This earth, _earth one_ , as it has been donned, is a paradise compared to her earth. 

But her freedom hinges on its very destruction. 

So she does what she does best, she screams and she _destroys_. 

 _Why does this earth get to be perfect anyway?_ She tells herself, trying to convince herself.

She doesn’t. 

 

This earth hasn’t learned to fear her yet. 

The ground doesn’t tremble below her footsteps.

There are no wanted posters warning to watch out for the “dangerous meta-human” that she has become known as. 

They don’t know her name.

Not yet.

 

The first _hero_ she encounters calls himself _“The Flash.”_

His suit is dark red and she thinks it’s perfect because the blood will blend right in when she kills him. 

She expects it to be a game, he’ll run around making a fool of himself until he eventually wears out and then she’ll go in for the killing blow. 

But instead of charging her, he freezes. 

He stares at her like he’s seen a ghost. 

And then he calls her by the name she’s long since been called.

But that’s not who she is. And she hasn’t been for a very long time. 

And this she tells him.

Because _Dinah Laurel Lance_ is dead, or she might as well be. Because the creature that lives in her skin is something far worse. 

_“You can call me **Black Siren**.” _


End file.
